Back to the Chamber
by TomsGirl45
Summary: Ginny is have nightmares but they go away when a pair of grey steel eyes start entering her dreams who could this be?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. or anything thats you think belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
Back to the Chamber  
  
It was dark and damp. Ginny didn't know where she was, but it seemed familiar somehow. Many thoughts were running through her head, and so she did not hear the foot steps coming toward her. When she finally heard them it was too late. She looked up in to those brown eyes that belonged to Tom Riddle. He started calling her, getting closer and closer, reaching out for her. When he grabbed her his eyes were no longer that soft brown. Oh no, they were a crimson red. Now she looked into the eyes of Lord Voldemort.  
  
She woke up with a scream and looked all around her room to see were she was. Letting her breath go which she didn't even know she was holding she relaxed and realized where she was. Whispering to her self that it was just a dream she got up and went down stairs to get a glass of water. Why do I keep having these dreams? It happened in my first year. Why do they have to come back and haunt me now, she thought. She couldn't figure out why she was having these dreams. Since she came back home she had been seeing the chamber over and over again.  
  
After she finished her drink she walked up to her room deep in thought. She didn't even hear Ron ask her why she was up this late. Ron grabbed her shoulder and Ginny gave out a scream. Ron pulled back and she relaxed, seeing it was only Ron. "Ron did you have to sneak up on me like that? You gave me a heart attack," she said while taking deep breaths. "I was just wondering why you were up this late. Geez, I won't ever do that again. Gods I don't think I can hear anymore." Said Ron while he rubbed his ear. Ginny was about to reply when she decided to just walk away She was getting really mad and she didn't want to wake anyone up. {A/N I don't think that's a problem anymore}  
  
She walked back to her room and lied down on her bed. She was scared about the upcoming war and she didn't want to lose any one from her family or any of her friends. Flopping onto her back she looked up at the ceiling. Why me she thought. Why do I have all these problems in my life. For once I would like something to go right. She thought as she drifted off to sleep. But this time she didn't dream of the chamber. No, she dreamed of two strong arms holding her, making her feel protected and of gray eyes that were filled with love and tenderness staring at her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
She woke up in the morning feeling relaxed and not tired. Since she started having these dreams she never woke up feeling that good. She skipped down stairs and said good morning to everyone. Ron looked at her like she was crazy. She just went over and gave him a hug, quickly pushing her away. Mrs. Weasley saw that her only daughter was having a good day and decided to tell her that they were going to go to get there school stuff early.  
  
"Ginny dear we are going to go get school supplies today. Would you like to come?" said her mum with a hoping look. Her mum loved going shopping with Ginny and she could never say no.  
  
"Sure mum that sounds great." Ginny replied with a smile. Maybe she will get me a pet if I act really good. She thought as she ate her toast.  
  
After breakfast she quickly got ready. She put on a little make-up and brushed her long red hair. She hated her hair. It was too red and too bushy for her taste, but she couldn't do anything about it. She went over to her closet and picked out blue jean pants and a blue and white stripped shirt. As she was walking down the stairs she was putting on her shoes and grabbing her cloak. She snorted at it. Second hand. That was all she could think about when they were getting ready to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
At that very moment someone else was getting ready to floo to the inn as well. But he had other thoughts on his mind. Like how glad he was to be going back to school, even though he didn't really like anyone there. Not even the girls at Hogwarts were good enough for him to go back there for. No, vengeance was on his mind and he was going to make some one pay for what they did to him. {A/N I wonder who that could be......}  
  
{r/r please. i hope you like it.} 


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter and co. I wish i did.  
  
Back To the Chamber 2  
  
Ginny and her mum stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron in to the warm, sunny weather. They walked up to the wall and Mrs. Weasley tapped her wand and it opened up. Ginny still couldn't shake that feeling of aww she got ever time when she came to get her school supplies. She sighed. She missed Hogwarts a lot. It was the only place that she could be someone else other than the baby of the family. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her mom told her they need to get shopping. Ginny had to admit it felt good to get out of the house and go have some fun with her mom. She just had to smile when her mom was trying to get a better price for some second hand robes.  
  
They went to some more shops and got all of the books they needed. As they made there way to get potion supplies Ginny saw Madam Queen's Pet World. Ginny gave a little squeal. She wanted a pet but knew she could not pay for one. Mrs. Weasley saw her daughter looking longingly at the pet shop. She had some money left over and Ginny could buy a pet for herself. She cleared her throat to get Ginny's attention.  
  
Ginny was again lost in thought thinking about what kind of pet she wanted when she heard her mother give a little cough. She looked up to she her mother smiling at her with some money in her hands.  
  
"Ginny dear why don't you go and get yourself a pet. You have been very good lately and you were made prefect so I think you deserve something special."  
  
Ginny jumped up and down and gave her mom a big hug. Her mother just laughed and told her to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron when she was done. Ginny walked quickly to the shop and started looking around instantly. There were so many animals to pick from.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco Malfoy flooed out to the Leaky Cauldron. As he stepped out he saw a flash of red. When he looked closer he saw it was the little Weasley and her red-headed parent. He just sneered and as he looked around he saw he was getting some strange looks. But he didn't care they weren't worthy to even be in his presence. He wanted to know what the Weasley chick was up to and see if scarhead was there with the mudblood and carrot top.  
  
He quickened his pace and followed them around while he bought all of his school supplies. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the little Weasley go off by herself. Draco smirked. He could have some fun now. He entered the pet shop and saw her looking at some colorful birds and then walk off to were the cats were. He slowly made his way to her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny looked all around and decided she wanted a cute little cat as her pet. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She just shrugged it off and looked at all the cats. She picked up a cute little white cat but it was too much. That was when she saw a tiny little brown and black kitten. She picked it up and looked at it. She thought it was so cute and then she looked at the price and saw that she could buy it. She just had enough. As she turned she hit something warm and hard and that something was moving. She closed her eyes and and then slowly opened them when she heard the thing drawl out  
  
"What do we have here. A little weasel. Where is the dream team? Did they leave you again oh poor little weasel? Always following them around and they just don't care about you." Draco said this all with a smirk.  
Ginny looked up at him and glared. "Leave me alone Malfoy and no I am not here with them. I came here to get school supplies and if you don't mind I need to go pay for this and leave."  
  
With that Ginny walked over to the counter and paid for her new pet and left. Draco couldn't believe it. No one walks away from a Malfoy and no one talks to a Malfoy like that either. He was very pissed off now. That's when he got a great idea. He was going to follow the little weasel around and make her start to like him and when she liked him a lot he was going to crash her little heart. Draco walked out of that shop with the most evil smirk. If anyone would have seen him they would have said he looked just like his father.(A/N Gee I wonder why maybe because he is his father's son)  
  
{r/r please. I hope you like this chapter. Also i would like it a lot if you gave me some ideas as to what you would like to see as in pairs in the up coming chapters.} 


	3. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. I wish I did though. A/N: I would like to thank all they people who have been reviewing it  
  
people haven't then I just have one thing to say REVIEW! Thank you.   
  
Back to The Chamber 3  
  
Ginny walked out of the Shop with her new kitten Athena. She was really mad at  
  
Malfoy for making such a rude comment to her. But when she thought about it she remembered who it was that said it. He just becomes more of a git each year. You think with his father in Azkban he would  
  
be less cruel to everyone, but he is a Malfoy and a evil one at that, Ginny thought this as she went to go meet her mum.  
  
She just couldn't shake what Malfoy said out of her head. Ginny sadly thought that he was right about Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
They always left her. They never wanted her around and it made her feel bad that not even her own brother liked her. Ginny quickly shook these thoughts from her head knowing if her mum saw her looking depressed she would get on to Ron and Ginny didn't want Ron mad at her. She slowly made her way through the crowd in the Leaky  
  
Cauldron and saw her mum at one of the tables talking to some one. Ginny couldn't see who it was because they had their back to her. As she got closer you could hear the person's voice and she knew it was Proffesor Lupin. Her mum  
  
saw her and waved her over to the table. "Hello Ginny. What have you got there a new pet," asked Lupin.  
  
"Yup her name is Athena she is only just a kitten but she is so cute," Ginny grinned as she held out her pet to Lupin. Mrs. Weasley smiled  
  
and told Lupin they must get going. They said their good byes and went over to one of the fire places to floo home. As Ginny stepped in to the fire she saw white-blond hair catch her eye and she looked to see Draco Malfoy resting against a corner in  
  
the back of the pub smiling smuggly. Ginny quickly said,"Burrower", and dissappeared in to thin air.   
  
Draco had walked out of the store a few mintues after the little weasel left. He was still thinking about his plan when he saw her enter the Leaky Cauldron. He swiftly made his way to the pub and went to one of the corners in the pub. He scanned his eyes  
  
through the crowed looking for her. That's when he saw her making her way over to a table were her fat mother and the werewolf were  
  
talking. Draco sighed. He knew they were going to talk for a while so he seated himself down. Suprisingly they didn't talk very long. Soon they were saying good bye and he saw them make there way to the fire places. He stood up and put a smug smile on his face knowing she would look over at him. Draco's smile grew smugger when she turned in his direction and noticed him in the corner. He saw her surprise and anger. Then she stepped into the fire and she was gone. Draco stood there for a bit and then he got ready to floo back to the Malfoy Manor.   
  
Ginny was angry and surprised that Draco had followed her to the Leaky Caulfron. It didn't help that he looked  
  
very smug when she saw him she thought. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen with a pan in her hand telling her to go rest for a while and that dinner would be ready in a few. Ginny nodded slowly and made her way up to her room. She didn't see the frown her mother sent her way when she went up  
  
the stairs. Ginny set Athena down on the bed so she could get use to her surroundings. After she sat and watched her for a while she realised it was very quiet in the house and she started to wonder were ron was. Ginny got up and went down stairs to see if her mum knew where Ron was. As she passed the fire place Ron came rolling out on to his butt. Well now i know where he is Ginny thought as she watched him clean himself up. Then the fire place came to life gain and harry came out shortly  
  
followed by Hermione. Great now the Dream Team is here. Oh my gosh that was so Malfoyish Ginny thought with a shake of the head.(A/N She sure does shake her head alot.) Ron, Harry, and Hermione didn't even notice her there and they swept right by her up the stairs to go unpack. Great they're going to stay the summer here again and they're going to act like i am not even here. Ginny thought saddly. She went in to the kitchen to see if her mum needed any help. {A/N: I hope you like this and thank you FairyChildFlower for reveiwing my other fic. Gone With The Wind.}  
  
{r/r please} 


	4. Gray

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Harry Potter and Co. But just to make sure you know this I'll but it up again. I don't own them.  
  
(A/N: Just wanted everyone to know that if you don't review I don't update and I now have an idea to get you to review. I have to have five reviews before I put up the next chapter.)  
  
Back to the Chamber 4  
  
Ginny spent the rest of that day just helping her mum around the house. When it was time for dinner she was very quiet. All of her brothers were there so they had to eat outside.  
  
It was a nice night. Ginny didn't talk much during dinner. For the Dream Team was talking enough for everyone.  
  
Why can't I stop thinking like Malfoy? Ginny thought with a little nod of her head. She didn't even know that Bill was talking to her until he started calling her name.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny?" Bill was saying with an amused smile.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts. "Sorry, Bill. What were you saying?" She was blushing like mad.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know if you went and got your school stuff yet?"  
  
"Yup, Mum and me went and got it this morning. I got a cute little kitten, too." Ginny finally stopped blushing and now had a grin on her face.  
  
"Well, that's great. You will have to show me later." Bill smiled kindly at her and went back to talking to Charlie about the dragons.  
  
Ginny's smile was gone and now she had a small frown on her face. Once again I am invisible, She thought bitterly.  
  
After everyone was done she helped her mum clean up, and then she went to bed.  
  
Draco had just come up from the dungeons when a whimpering little house elf came up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco had a sneer on his face that just made the elf more nervous.  
  
"Sir, I was told by Misses that she wanted you to come to her study room, Sir." The elf was about to have a nervous break down any minute.  
  
"Very well, now leave me." The elf was about to run, but Draco kicked it. It made a pop noise as it tried to get away from the kick. Draco just laughed and went to go see what his mother wanted.  
  
"Oh, there you are, Draco. I was wondering when you would get up here. I have to discuss something of great importance with you." Narcissa said with a small smile.  
  
"Yes mother?" Draco gave a small smile back to Narcissa.  
  
"Your father will be going to trial tomorrow and I will have to go as well, so you will be left here alone. Also, I have noticed you haven't been spending a lot of time with Pansy and since you are going to marry her I would like it if you would try to be nice in her company." Narcissa knew Draco didn't like Pansy very much.  
  
"You know I can't stand her. Why couldn't you pick some one else? I will do as you wish. Is there anything else?" Draco had great respect for his mother but really she could have picked a better wife for him.  
  
Narcissa smiled and told him to be on his way.  
  
Draco left straight for his room and sat at his desk thinking of what to do with Pansy and then it hit him. He could use the little weasel to get rid of Pansy.  
  
He got up and went to go get ready for bed. Even after he went to sleep he still had a smirk gracing his lips.  
  
Ginny was shaking and rolling around in her bed. She was having that dream again with the chamber and Tom. But something changed, right when Tom's eyes turned red she was pulled away from him and she felt safe. She looked up to see who had pulled her away and she saw grayish blue eyes staring back.  
  
Then she sat up. She was warm all over, like when some one just held you or something.  
  
She couldn't remember much but she could remember those gray eyes looking back at her.  
  
Ginny had trouble going back to sleep so she got up and went downstairs to get a drink.  
  
Luckily she didn't run into anyone. So she went back to bed with her drink.  
  
Hoping that she would go to sleep right away. She curled up in her bed and tried not to dream of the Chamber.  
  
(A/N: Again I am going to tell you that if I don't get five reviews I am not going to post the next chapter until I do. So Review) 


	5. Long awaited day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Wish I did because I wouldn't be writing fan fics then. Oh well.

(A/N: Ok thank you for all those three people that reviewed. But for chapter 6 to come out I well not count two reviews from the same person. Thought you would get me there did ya. Well I am sorry for those that have to wait but I need you to review more so that way I know you like it and that way I can put up more chapters, because if you don't review I am going to think this is a waste of time. Again FIVE REVIEWS FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE NOT THE SAME PERSON. But it was a nice try.)

Back to the Chamber 5

The last two weeks before going back to Hogwarts went by to slow for Ginny.

Her mum and dad were always doing Order things. Ginny felt very lonely she had no one to talk to or to hang out with. Usually she would talk with Ron but since his friends were over he didn't want to hang with her. (A/N: If you can't tell I am an American so I know very little about British slang so just bear with me. Like what do they say if they are going to hang out with friends? Anyone know?)

Ginny was very great full when the time to go back finally came. At least she would have some one to talk too. Ginny got up extra early so she would be ready to leave right away. When she came down the stairs she saw Harry sitting on the coach lost in deep though with a frown on his face.

"Harry ...................are you ok", Ginny was a little worried that something happened.

Harry snapped his head in the direction of the speaker. "Oh ya I am fine just thinking that's all." He was now gazing at her with those green eyes. Then they flashed and he quickly turned his head to the side not wanting her to see his face.

"Oh ok", Ginny didn't know anything else to say to him. So she turned to go to the kitchen for some breakfast. It wasn't like she still had a crush on him but she never really talked to Harry before so she really didn't know what to say.

Ginny being just as dense about boys as Ron was about girls didn't know that Harry had blushed because she was talking to him and showing that she cared in some way. He was watching her walk away before he decided he needed to talk to Hermione. (A/N: ok I know what you are thinking and this is still Ginny/Draco I just want to through in a little twist in it.)

Draco was still asleep when the house elf came to give him a message from his mother.

"Sir, its time to wake up Sir. I have a message from the Misses Sir." The elf was scared to death of Draco and was trying to wake him with out getting hurt. Tillie was slowly getting closer thinking that he may have to tap him to make him wake up.

To bad the elf didn't see that Draco was faking it and had a small smirk on his face. Come on you stupid elf get just a little closer. Yes that's it. Draco thought as his smirk got wider.

Just when Tillie got close enough for Draco to grab him. It was too late for Tillie even thought he got a glimpse of that smirk on his master's face. That's was clearly telling him that his master was up to no good.

"You stupid elf never come in here and get in my face again or I will practice some new spells I learned on you." Draco had this digested but menacing sneer on his face as he said this.

"But Sir Tillie has message for Sir." Tillie was almost in tears because of the strong grip on his body.

"Well what is it elf." Draco demanded.

"Sir, Misses would like to speak with you." Tillie was now in tears and was some what shaking.

"Very well now get out of here!" Draco throws Tillie on to the floor. Tillie squeaked and made a small pop as he disappeared. (A/N: Ok I know you think Draco is being very mean and nasty but that how I want my Draco for now.)

Ginny was calmly sitting on the couch as she watched every one else run around. Well except Hermione who was staring at Ginny in a very nerve binding way.

"Ginny I need to talk to you about some one." Hermione calmly walked over to Ginny who looked like she was about to take off and go hide some where.

"Hmmm...... sure. Who is this some one?" Ginny asked as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Later on the train so try to find a compartment by yourself." Hermione quickly said as Harry came walking in to the living room. Sending Hermione a inquiring look.

Ginny didn't know what this was all about but she was sure going to find out. She wondered if it had to do with the way Harry was acting this morning.

(A/N: Ok sorry it took so long but I am back in School so the chapters may be a little late. Thank you all the people that reviewed and thank you to my Beta reader. I am in High School so ya I have a lot of home work and tests to study for but again will try my best to update on time. Thank you and R/R!)


	6. Can't get Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Belongs to The most wonderful lady in the world J.K. Rowling. Can't wait for her next book to come out.

A/N: Hello it has been a while. I didn't get very many reviews people. So I tell you what this is the last chapter you will never find out what would have happened in this fanfic because I am stopping it here until I see that I am not wasting my time. Ok on with the chapter.

BTTC 6

Finally Ginny thought. She was sitting in her own compartment looking out the window at the scenery. She was very curious about what Hermione wanted to tell her at the Burrow.

"Oh well I guess she will just tell me later." Ginny said out load.

"You do know that it's not good to talk to yourself?" A voice drawled from the compartment door.

Ginny looked up quickly to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the door with an emotionless face. "What do you want Malfoy because I want you to leave." Ginny said with as much venom and hate she could come up with.

Draco said, "Touché", as he walked further in to the compartment. He gave her a quick once over before he sat down. "Malfoy I don't want your company so get lost." Ginny was getting madder by the minute.

"Now Weasely be nice I haven't said anything about your family or you yet so no need to jump all over me,……… though I bet it must be hard trying to control your self from doing just that. I am very handsome." Draco said all of this with one of his famous smirks.

Then Draco gave her one last look before he turned his attention to the window. Ginny gave him a look that clearly told him to leave or I will hex you but he just kept looking out the window. Ginny huffed and crossed her arms.

* * *

Draco Malfoy just came through the barrier when he saw blood red hair move through the crowd of people. He quickly brought his things over to the loading cart and took of after the youngest Weasely child.

Just when he was almost caught up something grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go. He looked to see what it was and saw that Pansy Parkinson had grabbed his arm and didn't look about top let go any time soon.

"Oh Draky-poo I missed you sooooooooo much this summer. How come you didn't come and see me." Pansy said in a high squeaky voice with a pout on her lips.

"Pansy let go of my arm and I didn't come and see you because I don't like you and I find you very annoying." Draco said having lost his temper just by looking at Pansy's face

"Draky-poo are you all tensed up I could help make you feel relaxed if you want." Pansy said with a look that she thought was seductive. "Pansy let me go before I hex you into next week. Also I find you disgusting and I don't want you to relax me I would rather you go and put a bag over your head so I don't have to look at your ugly face." Draco finally couldn't take being called Draky-poo any more.

Pansy gave a sob and took off running. Draco thankful that she was gone went to resume his pursuit of the Weasel. He finally found her in a compartment by herself and he couldn't help but make a comment when she started talking to herself.

* * *

After sitting quietly for twenty minutes, Ginny finally had enough. She turned to speak to Malfoy and saw that he was longer looking out the window. No he was looking at her with this expression Ginny couldn't tell what it was.

"Malfoy snap out of it and stop staring at me like I am a piece of meat you ferret," Ginny sent him a look. Malfoy merely smirked and started to move closer to Ginny.

"Malfoy you better stay right were you are or I'll hex you so good that your mates won't be able to tell who you are," Ginny was not liking how Malfoy was looking at her and getting closer.

Malfoy just move even closer until he was right up in her face. "Oh I think you like this little Red. I know you do because no one else gets this close to you. I can see your scared, well you should be I'm not like other guys I am not scared by your oaf of a brother. Also I am a lot more of a man then any of the other boys that you have been with." Draco was leaning in closer and closer with each word. Getting nearer to her ear with each breath.

Time seemed to stand still with the two of them looking in to each other's eyes nether giving in. Of course time started again when the compartment door flew open revealing Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Draco looked up quickly and stepped back from Ginny. He sneered at the uninvited guest. Then pushed pas them out the door with out even looking back.

"MALFOY YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE." Ron bellowed out in to the hall way. It fell on deaf ears as Draco was gone by the time Ron reacted.

Ginny just looked at the trio and turned to the window. She was not in the mood to deal with their questioning faces. The trio just gave each other a look and sat down in the compartment each lost in their own thoughts on why Malfoy was in here with Ginny.

A/N: Ok I have to say that I got the stupidest review yet. In one of the chapters I said that I want MY DRACO to be mean well some one to offence to it. Saying that I shouldn't say MY Draco. All I have to say is that your right to a point Draco isn't mine he is J.K. Rowling's but I am using him in my fic. There are other fics out there with Draco in it and the Dracos in them are all different THANK YOU VERY MUCH. So I can say this is my Draco because I have made him the way I want him in my fic so go bug someone who cares. The plot idea is mine the characters in it have the personalities that I want them to have so yes this DRACO IS MINE SO GET OVER IT. Well any way thanks to every one else that review and please think before you write a review.


End file.
